


Lo hiciste bien, niño

by TheBrucestWriter



Series: A Spider in the War [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad protecting his Spider Son, Mentor/Protégé, Protective Tony Stark, Speculation, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrucestWriter/pseuds/TheBrucestWriter
Summary: Tony sabía que fue una mala idea, debió haber enviado al chico a casa en cuanto pudo. Ahora el niño estaba herido y probablemente muriendo y todo era su culpa.





	Lo hiciste bien, niño

**Author's Note:**

> Y… llegó la hora sad :´(   
> La idea de este One-shot había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que vi al pobre indefenso Peter disculpándose con Tony en el tráiler filtrado. Esa escena ha sido la que más me ha preocupado ya que sólo salió en el tráiler de la D23, y pues quise dar mi especulación acerca de eso. Les recuerdo que la película la iré a ver el sábado, así que, por favor, absténganse de dar spoilers para aquellos que todavía no la hemos visto.  
> Lean y disfruten :)

**«Lo hiciste bien, niño»**

_Maldición. Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!_

Tony sabía que fue una mala idea, debió haber enviado al chico a casa en cuanto pudo. Ahora el niño estaba herido y probablemente muriendo y todo era su culpa.

No tenía por qué haber pasado. Todo sucedió tan rápido…

Estando en la nave de los hijos de Thanos, descubrieron que ésta se dirigía al planeta _Titán_ , planeta del que procedía este titán desquiciado. Al llegar a Titán, fueron interceptados por un grupo de raros que se hacían llamar «Los Guardianes de la Galaxia», quienes los atacaron tras haberlos confundido con miembros de la Orden Oscura. Una vez que aclararon el asunto, ambos grupos decidieron unirse para combatir a Thanos.

 Thanos.

Era aún más temible de lo que Tony se había imaginado; los superaba no sólo en tamaño, sino también en fuerza y poder. Para cuando arribó, el Titán Loco ya tenía bajo su poder dos gemas: una azul y otra morada. La Gema del Espacio y la Gema del Poder.

Antes de que llegase, los Guardianes les habían explicado que era posible que la Gema del Alma se encontrase en Titán, de modo que se embarcaron en la búsqueda de la preciada gema antes de que Thanos la encontrara primero.

El plan sonaba simple: encontrar la gema, guardarla en una unidad de contención especial y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Después de un largo rato, localizaron la gema en la parte más destruida del planeta, cerca del núcleo. Fue una misión peligrosa, pero lograron tomarla usando la telaraña de Peter para contenerla. Ahora lo que quedaba era salir de ahí. Lamentablemente, el Titán Loco llegó antes de que ellos siquiera pudiesen llegar al Milano.

Una pelea se desató entre los escombros del planeta Titán. Peter Quill, el líder de los Guardianes, dijo que ellos distraerían a Thanos mientras Peter (Parker) llevaba la gema al Milano, donde estaría a salvo. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que Quill fue derribado y Tony se dirigió a atacar a Thanos. El Titán Loco destruyó cada arma que Tony creaba en su armadura con nada más que sus manos. Pronto, Tony estuvo en el suelo, a merced del poderoso titán.

—¿En verdad creen que pueden ganar? —se mofó Thanos empuñando el guantelete con las dos relucientes gemas en él—. Podría chasquear los dedos y todos ustedes desaparecerían… Pero, ¿dónde estaría lo divertido en eso?

Tony estaba paralizado; quería moverse, pero no podía. No sabía qué hacer, los sistemas de la Bleeding Edge estaban fallando. En esos momentos agradecía llevar puesta la máscara, porque debajo de ella, su rostro reflejaba el más puro temor e impotencia. No tenía oportunidad de ganar, había sido testigo del gran poder del Titán con el guantelete y eso que sólo poseía dos gemas.

Estaba perdido.

—Divertirse no es algo que uno considere cuando equilibra al universo —continuó Thanos acercándose más a Tony—. Pero esto… dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Y así, tras esbozar una sonrisa, golpeó a Tony en la cara con su puño derecho. Si dolió siendo esa su mano desnuda, ¿cómo hubiera sido con la mano con el guantelete?

El Titán Loco continuó golpeando a Iron Man sin piedad, a Tony comenzaba a nublársele la vista, comenzaba a ver manchas negras. El dolor continuó hasta que Thanos le desgarró toda la parte superior de la armadura, desde la máscara hasta el hombro izquierdo.

Ahí fue cuando el poderoso titán clavó sus ojos en los de Tony: en ellos veía el más puro horror y desesperación. Tony, a su vez, miró en los ojos del titán; se veía que en verdad disfrutaba atormentar a sus víctimas. Thanos empuñó en Guantelete del Infinito y lo dirigió hacia Tony, a punto de darle el golpe final.

Fue ahí cuando todo se vino abajo.

—¡Señor Stark!

Por detrás del inmenso titán, una telaraña le envolvió el guantelete. Éste se volvió y vio al Hombre Araña dirigirse hacia él, con las cuatro patas doradas de la armadura fuera.

—¡¡Niño, no!! —gritó Tony con horror al ver que Peter se aproximaba hacia Thanos.

El Titán Loco arremetió en contra de Peter; gracias a las patas mecánicas de la armadura, pudo evitar los ataques de Thanos, hasta que éste lo tomó de una de las patas y la arrancó. Las patas comenzaron a dar tumbos, ahora sólo quedaban tres. Thanos arrojó la inservible pata de metal lejos de ahí.

La pelea continuó. Tony sólo podía observar impotente cómo Thanos arrancaba el resto de las patas mecánicas del Iron Spider, una tras otra; a una de las dos últimas la dobló y a la otra la partió por la mitad, usando sólo sus manos.

La peor parte fue cuando Peter le arrojó una telaraña directo a los ojos. Tony vio con horror cómo Thanos golpeaba a Peter con una de las patas del Iron Spider. El pobre chico arácnido salió despedido por los aires y aterrizó duramente contra un montículo de escombros. Thanos se lanzó contra él, afortunadamente Peter logró esquivar su puño, aunque apenas. Desgraciadamente, fue en ese momento de distracción en el que Thanos logró atrapar al chico, tomándolo por el cuello y levantándolo en el aire.

—¡¡NIÑO!! —gritó Tony, alarmado.

—Pobre insecto, ¿en serio creíste que tendrías oportunidad contra mí? —dijo Thanos apretando más el cuello del indefenso chico arácnido—. No eres más que una pequeña peste.

Y tras decir esto, aporreó a Peter contra el suelo sin soltarlo del cuello.

—¡¡NO!! —gritó Tony al tiempo que, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Peter, tratando de disparar un rayo repulsor, pero fue en vano. Su armadura estaba demasiado dañada. No podía salvar a Peter.

Thanos volvió a levantar a Peter, quien seguía luchando por soltarse.

—Debieron quedarse en casa —sentenció, acto seguido, volvió a estrellar a Peter contra el suelo; el impacto fue tan fuerte que se creó un cráter debajo de él. Thanos apretaba más su mano contra el pequeño cuello de Peter, quien iba dejando de moverse lentamente. El Titán Loco parecía no tener piedad.

Finalmente, el Titán Loco reparó en la Gema del Alma que colgaba de una telaraña atada a la cintura de Peter. Tras arrancársela, Thanos presionó el cuello de Peter una vez más hasta que éste dejo de moverse. Chispas comenzaron a salir de su armadura.

—Qué desafortunado —dijo Thanos al tiempo que desenvolvía la gema y la colocaba en el guantelete—. Tenías potencial.

Tony sólo alcanzó a ver cómo Thanos dirigía el guantelete hacia el cuerpo inerte de Peter. No. Más bien lo apuntaba con la Gema del Alma. A Tony lo recorrió un escalofrío; recordó lo que Strange le había dicho sobre esa gema en particular: _Se alimenta de almas y permite al usuario manipular, robar o alterar cualquier alma, viva o muerta_ , le había dicho.

De pronto, un rayo de energía golpeó a Thanos por detrás. Enfurecido, se dio la vuelta y lo vio, al igual que Tony. A tan sólo unos cuantos metros de ahí se encontraba Star-Lord de pie, quien le había disparado a Thanos con una de sus armas.

—¡Oye, enorme pulgar morado! —gritó Quill. Thanos se volvió hacia él—. Iba a decirte: _¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu edad?_ , pero recordé ninguno de nosotros es tan viejo como tú.

El imponente Titán se acercó amenazadoramente hacia Star-Lord.

—Insolente…

Tony no le prestó atención al resto, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Peter. El muchacho yacía inmóvil en el árido suelo, el Iron Spider estaba dañado, le salían chispas en la parte del cuello y una de las lentes de la máscara estaba rota.

La otra estaba cerrada.

_No. No, no, no, no, no, no._

_No._

Tony se acercó a Peter, tendido en el suelo, completamente inerte. Recordó la vez que lo reclutó para pelear de su lado para detener a Rogers, el inexperto niño había sido noqueado por Ant-Man y había terminado en el suelo. Tony recordó la terrible sensación que lo abrumó al ver al pobre chico inmóvil en el suelo del aeropuerto, y lo aliviado que se sintió al ver que se levantó.

Pero esta vez no fue así.

_Por favor, niño. Por favor no te vayas_ , se repetía Tony.

Lo primero era verificar la gravedad del daño y corroborar que el niño estuviese con vida.

—Signos vitales —ordenó Tony. Afortunadamente, la inteligencia artificial de su armadura parecía seguir funcionando.

—Presenta una severa concusión, fractura de mandíbula, hombro derecho dislocado y cinco costillas rotas —diagnosticó VIERNES—. Tampoco se detecta una respiración.

No era posible. No podía ser posible. Una parte de él no quería creer que el niño hubiera muerto asfixiado, pero la otra parte (la parte racional), le decía que era lo más lógico debido a la gran cantidad de fuerza que se le aplicó alrededor del cuello.

Para ayudarlo a respirar de nuevo, Tony necesitaba retirarle la máscara de metal, de modo que presionó un pequeño botón ubicado en la sien, el cual debía liberar la máscara. Sin embargo, la armadura estaba tan dañada que la máscara ni se movió. Tony no podía perder tiempo, de modo que no le quedó de otra más que arrancar la máscara. Era una visión terrible: el niño estaba pálido, la nariz le sangraba y un gran moretón se le había formado en la sien. Tenía la boca entreabierta.

—No te atrevas, niño —dijo Tony al tiempo que comenzaba a hacer compresiones en el pecho de Peter—. Casi te perdí en esa nave, no te perderé ahora.

Tony debía tener cuidado al presionar el pecho de Peter, no quería empeorar sus heridas, sobre todo las costillas rotas. Tras varios segundos realizando las compresiones, Tony al fin escuchó a Peter aspirando una gran bocanada de aire, para a continuación comenzar a toser. Poco a poco se fue regularizando su respiración. Tony se alivió sólo un poco; el niño estaba vivo, pero gravemente herido.

Desde que Strange les advirtió sobre el poder de Thanos, Tony había estado muy preocupado por la seguridad del niño; se había imaginado muchas veces todas las cosas que podrían pasarle durante la batalla. Y desgraciadamente se hicieron realidad. El niño había resultado herido y todo era su culpa. El niño había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo.

—Jamás debí dejar que te quedaras —murmuró Stark.

_Jamás debí dejarlo quedarse_ , pensó. _Debí obligarlo a volver, debí…_

Los pensamientos de Tony fueron interrumpidos por un abrupto quejido de dolor proveniente de Peter. Tony lo miró y vio aterrado cómo un hilito de sangre salía de su boca.

—La- la gema —logró articular Peter con dificultad—. Él- la tiene…

—Silencio, niño —indicó Tony colocando una mano en la frente de su indefenso protegido—. No debes hablar, estás herido. No hables, tu mandíbula está rota.

Peter cerró los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Si había algo peor que ver a su joven protegido herido, era verlo herido y llorando.

—Tony, lo siento —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tony consternado.

—Lo siento —dijo esta vez casi en un susurro.

Ahora había algo peor: verlo herido, llorando y disculpándose.

—Niño, no sabes lo que dices —dijo Stark negando con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

 —Lo decepcioné, señor Stark —sollozó Peter con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Dejé que Thanos se llevara la gema. Le fallé. No merezco ser un Vengador.

La sangre que salía de su nariz se unió con la que brotaba de su boca.

Escuchar aquello le rompió el corazón a Tony. Su pupilo, a quien se supone debía proteger, estaba tumbado en el suelo, herido y disculpándose con su mentor.

_Mentor_.

No merecía ser el mentor de Peter. No pudo salvarlo. Le había fallado.

—No. No digas eso, niño —dijo Tony apartando los enmarañados cabellos castaños de la frente de Peter—. Lo hiciste bien, lo hiciste bien, niño. Estuviste… grandioso. No fue culpa tuya, yo- yo jamás debí apartarme de ti, no debí…

Tony trató de contenerse, pero le resultaba difícil; un ataque de ansiedad amenazaba con salir. Su brazo izquierdo comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

_No ahora, por favor._

—Yo tuve la culpa —dijo por fin—. Si hay alguien aquí que no merece un título, soy yo. No merezco ser tu mentor —Los ojos de Tony comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Fue mi culpa.

La última palabra quedó ahogada por un sollozo de Stark, cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos sobre la boca, sujetando su tembloroso brazo izquierdo.

_Tengo que controlarme, tengo que controlarme_ , se repetía. _Por el niño_.

No era momento de quebrarse justo ahí enfrente de su pupilo herido; necesitaba llevarlo a un lugar seguro en donde pudiera recuperarse. El niño tenía un factor de curación avanzado, lo cual le permitía sanar heridas más rápido de lo normal, pero necesitaría la ayuda de alguien para que sus huesos no se arreglaran en lugares erróneos.

Enseguida pensó en el Milano, la nave de Quill; ahí se encontraba la chica Mantis, ella podría cuidar de Peter. Sin perder más tiempo, Tony tomó a Peter en sus brazos con cuidado y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Milano.

Tony no prestaba atención a la batalla que aún continuaba a su alrededor, lo que le importaba en ese momento era la seguridad de Peter.

Sólo importaba Peter.

En poco tiempo estuvo frente al Milano, tocó la puerta y fue recibido por Mantis. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca al ver la condición en la que se encontraba Peter.

—Tiene una concusión y múltiples fracturas —informó Stark mientras entraba a la nave y recostaba a Peter con cuidado—. Tiene un factor de curación avanzado, así que necesitará ayuda con sus costillas y mandíbula. También necesita que le vuelvan a colocar el hombro derecho en su lugar.

—No se preocupe, señor Stark —dijo Mantis en tono reconfortante—. Está en buenas manos.

—Tranquilo, niño —le dijo Tony a Peter—. Te pondrás bien. En cuanto te recuperes, te enviaré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —respondió Peter con voz débil.

—Ahora descansa —dijo Stark dirigiéndole una última mirada a Peter, quien en ese momento, perdió el conocimiento.

Mantis acompañó a Tony hasta la entrada.

—Cuida de él —dijo Tony antes de irse.

—Lo haré  —dijo Mantis asintiendo, para después proceder a cerrar la compuerta de la nave.

Ahora Tony Stark estaba más furioso que nunca. El Titán Loco había hecho esto personal.

Ahora Tony tenía una razón más para liquidar a Thanos.

 

_¿FIN?_

**Author's Note:**

> Eso fue todo por hoy, queridos lectores. Lamento haberles roto el corazón, pero la verdad es que tenía otros planes para este One-shot (pensaba en matar a Peter al final). En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado ;)  
> Cabe mencionar que esto es mera especulación basada en el material que hemos visto en los tráilers y TV spots. Les recuerdo de nuevo que iré a ver la película mañana sábado 28 de abril y hasta ahora he logrado evitar todo tipo de spoiler. Les pido por favor que no sean imprudentes, no den spoilers a quienes no han visto la película por, como dijo Visión, “por el bien colectivo”.  
> Este es mi último fanfic de especulación antes de ir a ver la película, espero que les haya gustado :D  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
